This application is a request for partial funding of the 4th and 5th biennial FASEB Summer Conferences on Ion Channel Regulation. The 4th conference will be held June 7-12, 2009 at Snowmass Village in Snowmass, Colorado, and will be organized by co-chairs Drs. Lori Isom and John Adelman. The location and exact dates for the 2011 Conference will be determined in conjunction with FASEB. The Ion Channel Regulation Conference is a unique, comprehensive and integrative meeting that brings together investigators from multiple disciplines, including cell and molecular biology, physiology, neuroscience, biophysics, biochemistry and medicine. The conference has a strong emphasis on signaling aspects of ion channel regulation in normal physiology and disease (channelopathies) in cardiac, vascular, blood, neuronal and other main systems. Presentations will highlight significant and recent developments in these fields, and will focus on the wide range of mechanisms of channel regulation, assembly and distribution of signaling complexes. Another objective of the conference is to make it attractive to a wider audience by inviting speakers that represent the full spectrum of ion channel research and to actively recruit the attendance of young investigators. The format of the meeting creates an environment that permits free interdisciplinary exchange of information and ideas via oral presentations, workshops, posters and close informal interactions between investigators at all career stages. We have made a special effort to increase the participation of junior and underrepresented groups (women and minorities) by inviting them to present a talk, and by providing them with travel awards. In summary, the 2009 and 2011 FASEB Ion Channel Regulation Conferences will be premier forums for interactions between young and established investigators from different biomedical fields. The meetings should encourage new collaborations, significantly advance interactions between different branches of biomedical field and promote the professional growth of all participants. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application is a request for partial funding of the 4th and 5th biennial FASEB Summer Conferences on Ion Channel Regulation. The 4th conference will be held June 7-12, 2009 at Snowmass Village in Snowmass, Colorado, and will be organized by co-chairs Drs. Lori Isom and John Adelman. The location and exact dates for the 2011 Conference will be determined in conjunction with FASEB. The Ion Channel Regulation Conference is a unique, comprehensive and integrative meeting that brings together investigators from multiple disciplines, including cell and molecular biology, physiology, neuroscience, biophysics, biochemistry and medicine. The meetings should encourage new collaborations, significantly advance interactions between different branches of biomedical field and promote the professional growth of all participants.